witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Ends, Something Begins (quest)
White Orchard Velen |Location = Witcher Ending: Royal Palace Nilfgaardian Garrison White Orchard inn Empress Ending: White Orchard Woesong Bridge Broken Bridge Abandoned Village Tragic Ending: Crookback Bog |Level = 30 |Reward = 1000 |Previous = Tedd Deireadh, The Final Age Faithful Friend |Enemies = Witcher Ending: Witch Hunters (optional) Empress Ending: Forktail Bear (optional) Tragic Ending: Werewolf (optional) Peasants (optional) Drowners Grave Hag Water hag Weavess }} Something Ends, Something Begins serves as the epilogue to the main quest of , following on from the events of Tedd Deireadh, The Final Age. The quest contains three different endings that are directly determined by Geralt's (i.e. the player's) main decisions regarding Ciri and the political landscape of the Northern Kingdoms. Conditions Certain conditions must be met (or not met) to get an ending. These are as follows: : tell Ciri "I know what might lift your spirits" to get a positive point or "Relax, you don't have to be good at everything" for a negative point. : If taken to see the Emperor, this will put her on the path to become Empress if other conditions are met. If not taken, then she'll become a witcher if she comes back. :: refuse the payment for a positive point or accept it for a negative point. : let Ciri see the Lodge of Sorceresses on her own for a positive point or go with her for a negative point. : tell Ciri "Go for it" for a positive point or "Calm down" for a negative point. : go with Ciri to Skjall's Grave for a positive point or don't go for a negative point. Witcher Ending Journal entry : ]]My story began in Temeria, near Vizima, with Geralt dreaming a dream of Yennefer, Ciri and the Wild Hunt. It ends in Temeria as well, with the witcher returning to Vizima to have one last conversation with the emperor - and tell him Ciri would not be coming back. : After his meeting with Emhyr var Emreis, Geralt set off for White Orchard, where he had agreed to meet someone amidst the ruins of the old castle there. : And who awaited Geralt in White Orchard? Ciri - packed and ready to set off on the Path. Where did the witcher and his ward venture, you ask, and what became of them? That, dear reader, is another story. Objectives * Follow the chamberlain. * Go to the ruined fortress. * Wait for the person you are supposed to meet. * (Optional) Chase the dwarf. * Go to the inn. Conditions for this ending One must make equal or greater amount of positive than negative choices. If Ciri was taken to see her father, one must also ensure Nilfgaard loses the war (by either ignoring Reason of State or siding with Dijkstra during it). Empress Ending Journal entry : : My story began in Temeria, near Vizima, with Geralt dreaming a dream of Yennefer, Ciri and the Wild Hunt. It ends in Temeria as well, with winter in full force, a blanket of snow wrapping the earth tight, and the witcher and his ward heading out to hunt rabbits. : No rabbits were snared that morning, but a forktail did meet its end. In any case, that did not prove the day's most important event. Ciri took Geralt for a walk that turned out to be the most momentous of his long life. She told him she had accepted the emperor's offer and would ride to Nilfgaard. There she would assume her rightful place as heir to the throne - next in line to be empress of the most powerful state in the world. A Nilfgaardian delegation awaited to take her to the City of Towers. And what happened then, you ask? What did fate have in store for Geralt and Ciri? That, dear reader, is another story. Objectives * Talk to the hunter. * Go to the meeting place. * Go to the griffin's nest. * Kill the forktail. * Go to the lake. * Throw a bomb to scare off the bear. * If Geralt instead attacks the bear: ** PL Get rid of the bear. * Throw a bomb at the hole in the ice. * Collect the fish. 4/4 * Go for a walk with Ciri. Conditions for this ending This ending requires the greatest amount of conditions to be met. 3 or more positive points need to be earned here and during Blood on the Battlefield the player must bring Ciri to meet Emhyr. On top of that, Nilfgaard must win the war, meaning the Assassins' Quests need to be completed and the player must be diplomatic with Dijkstra during Blindingly Obvious to unlock Reason of State. Then, during this quest, one must side with the Temerian patriots to ensure Nilfgaard wins the war. Tragic Ending Journal entry : My story began in Temeria, near Vizima, with Geralt dreaming a dream of Yennefer, Ciri and the Wild Hunt. It ends in Temeria as well. Shortly after Ciri entered the tower on Undvik, never to return, Geralt returned to Velen and entered Crookback Bog. : Geralt found the last Crone in the swamp village and killed her. He reached down to her stiffening corpse and removed Vesemir's medallion, the one Ciri had kept what seemed like an eternity ago. This would be a memento of his two lost friends. What happened then, you ask? That, my dear reader, is another story altogether. Objectives * Talk to the werewolf. * (Optional) Follow Berem. * (Optional) Defeat the hunters. * Kill the last Crone. Conditions for this ending For this ending, one must get at least 3 negative points. Notes * If you got the "Witcher Ciri" ending and Redania won the war, Redanian soldiers will patrol around White Orchard instead of the default Nilfgaardian ones. The Nilfgaardian outpost will be deserted as well, except for the swordmaker whom Geralt is suppose to meet. **The Royal Palace in Vizima will be in a mess too, as its inhabitats are about to run away. *You can encounter the dwarves from The Isle of Mists during the "Witcher Ciri" ending version of this quest in the woods directly west over the bridge from the Mill in White Orchard right after meeting the person you're supposed to meet at the Nilfgaardian Garrison. Simply take the road by the river back to the village of White Orchard from the Nilfgaardian Garrison, rather than fast traveling back or taking the road back by the Sawmill. * The "Empress Ciri" version of the quest takes place in wintertime, with White Orchard covered in snow. This is unique for the game, though the effect will vanish as soon as the quest is completed. During this quest, some characters will be missing from White Orchard; while the innkeeper will be available, other characters such as Willis the armorer and Tomira the herbalist cannot be found. They become accessible again in the post-game. ar:ينتهي شيء، ويبدأ شيء (مهمة) Category:The Witcher 3 main quests